The Sister That Lived I
by Seshio
Summary: Was there another Potter and if so why is she kept a secret? Welcome to the life of Melody Potter, Harry's older sister. Join her during Harry's fourth year. Part IOld memories haunt Melody at the World Quidditch Cup.


The Sister That Lived…

Emily Peterson

Authors Note: Wow its been a while hasn't it? Well this time I felt I wanted to try my HP character instead of my Sesshomaru series which kinda died …Well I don't own any of the HP characters and now we are off!

Chapter One: Memories and Dreams

There were sounds of fighting ringing through the hallway. Melody was cling to her mother's leg in fear her brother wrapped in her mother's arms. Tears escaped their eyes as they watched the door fly open. Her father was dead…

Melody cried into her mother's leg, she was only 3 years old after all. She looked at the man with a complete hatre. She wanted to run and beat the cloaked man who had just broken into their house. He was smirking under his shadowed cloak as he raised his wand to Melody's mother.

"Please!" she cried and handed Harry to you then out stretched her hands to protect both of you. "Please, take me but don't hurt my children. Please!" she said.

"Mommy…" Melody whispers not understanding. Her mind was clouded over with this man who was destroying her life piece by piece.

The man didn't say a word but laughed and raised the wand to her chest. He mutter a spell, words Melody had never heard before… "Avada Kedavra…"

"MOMMY!" Melody screamed when she saw the same green light she had seen under the door. The light that took her father, her daddy.

"HARRY! MELODY!" Her mother screamed until the light was gone and with it the life within her mother's eyes. There was a thud from her mother's body colasping on the ground.

The shadow turns to Melody who is running her tiny legs to the door carrying her brother with her.

"AVADA KEDAVRA!" hisses the voice.

The green light returns traveling up Melody's back and to her heart but something happens. Instead of killing her it begins to suck the form of life from the cloaked man. He hisses and drops his wand in fear of what is happening. The spell had pulled something into Melody though.

Scar slittered from her hear and branched out of her body like snakes. They were everywhere on her. Dizzyness picked up and she turned to the mirror. Her hazel eyes, her auburn hair was gone. It was replaced by white snowy locks and icy blue eyes. Though Melody blacked out she still saw herself looking as if a soul had been placed into her body. "Harry…" she muttered until she felt her body hit the wooden floor…

Melody flew up in her bed fell straight out of her bunk. She groaned and stood up cracking her back as Hermione and Ginny looked at her, a worried look playing on their faces.

"What is it?" Melody asked.

"Are you ok?" Hermione asked and Ginny nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, minus my back, why?" Melody looked at both of them hiding her fear that her secret was out.

"You were crying in the night. We thought you were having a nightmare." Ginny says.

"Oh I was." She said and brushed herself off.

This was a mistake. They both got wide eyed looked at themselves then back at you. "About!" Hermione asked curiousity playing too easily in her voice.

Melody laugh and roll her eyes. "It's nothing guys."

Just as they were about to push it farther something caught everyone's ears. Singing had stopped outside the tent. The World Cup Tornument always had noise no matter what.

Everyone stayed silent and they could hear the boys getting ready for something as screaming and shout replaced the silence.

"Come on!" Melody yelled and grabbed her wand.

"Wait, we are going out in this?" Hermione asked.

Melody looked at the two girls then chuckled remember that they were in night dresses. "Here she tossed their coats to them but she herself pulled on grey slacks and a white blouse. She unbuttoned the top and and bottom buttons and rolled up her sleeves wand out.

Hermione and Ginny stuck their wands in their pockets and ran out quickly. They group joined up with the rest of the Weasley's.

Melody sucked in a breath as she laid her eyes on Harry…her brother…


End file.
